Nancy Drew and the Ghoul School
by Sunshine Mojo13
Summary: In this story, Nancy and Ned go to teach at a school for monsters! They run into Scooby and Shaggy too... Rating IS subject to change, but we'll find out as we go on... : Please R&R : Thanks!


A/N: Hi I'm Allie. This is a fanfiction that has been in the works for a few months now… Please be nice. If you are going to flame me, I would like a valid reason and some constructive criticism so that I may better my writing. Thank you! ~/\~Allie~/\~

A/N: This story starts out with Nancy Drew, but it is also a Scooby Doo mystery. I wasn't exactly sure of where to put it so I put it here. (Enough of my ramblings though. On with the story!

A/N: Italicized words are thoughts.

A/N: Sorry. One more thing, I own nothing. I wish I did, but alas, I do not. (Well okay, I own the plot, sort of. I also may own any characters you don't recognize, of course maybe I know something you don't or maybe you know something I don't. We'll see. (Okay! Seriously now! Enough rambling! Onward!

CHAPTER 1

The Letter

"Hannah! I'm home!"

"Oh, good! There's a letter for you on the table. It looks very important!"

"Thank you Hannah!"

"You are most welcome dear." She smiled at 21-year-old Nancy Drew.

Nancy picked up the letter and stared at the return address. Grimwood Academy? Where was that? She had never heard of such a place. She turned the letter over. An official looking seal held the letter together. She slid her slim finger under the flap and broke the seal. She pulled out a very official looking letter.

Dear Miss Drew,

The Grimwood Academy for Ghouls is humbled to ask you to come and teach our girls. Your skills in our entire curriculum completely astound us! They are higher than most people would ever dream! We would love to have you and words cannot express it!

We have also noticed that you work wonderfully with your young friend, a Mr. Ned Nickerson. We are absolutely pleased to inform you that he may come with you, to help you teach our wonderful girls!

Thank you for your time,

Marina Grimwood

Mrs. Grimwood

Well, this is odd. Nancy thought. I don't even know what this is. And… Academy for Ghouls?

There must be more to this than meets the eye…

*line*

Nancy, in her blue Mustang Convertible, drove down River Way Highway with her longtime boyfriend Ned beside her. Ned was reading Nancy's letter.

"Grimwood Academy?" He finally asked.

"Yes. I don't understand! I've never heard of it. Have you?"

"No. This is too weird. It sounds like an okay school, but if nobody's heard of it…" He trailed off.

"How's anybody supposed to apply or get in, or anything?"

"Right." He answered.

"I wondered that too, and can't think of any logical explanation except, the students are enrolled from the second they are born!"

"For Ghouls?"

"Yeah."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea."

"Why am I coming?"

"I don't know, not that I'm complaining!"

"Me either."

"But still…"

"Yeah, it's weird."

"At least classes are over for the summer."

"Yeah, we won't have to worry about missing school."

"Course you won't have to worry about missing school anymore because you graduated!" He smiled at her.

"Hey! You graduated last year so I don't want to hear any complaints!"

"Complaining? Who's complaining? Now we get to spend even more time together!" He laughed. He leaned over and nuzzled Nancy's neck.

"Hey! Now, remember, none of that while we're there!"

"So I can do it now?" He leaned over and nuzzled her neck again.

She laughed her soft tinkling laugh, and Ned's heart soared.

They had an hour's drive ahead of them, and something told both of them, this was going to be one long hour…

~/\~ Meanwhile~/\~

Shaggy and Scooby, along with Scooby's nephew Scrappy Doo, were driving along in their van (Fred had the Mystery Machine this time). All had been quiet for a while now when Shaggy finally broke the silence. "Like, man, I heard that there were supposed to be a couple of new teachers this year."

"Reah!" Scooby barked.

"I wonder what they're like?" Scrappy yipped.

"Like, whoever they are, let's hope they aren't creepy like those one people that they tried to stick us with last year…"

Scooby nodded solemnly.

They drove on, neither group knowing what was in store.


End file.
